In modern society, people have heavy dampness due to unhealthy living habits such as disordered eating, environmental pollution, overtime working, and late stay-up, with the body being in a sub-health status, and in serious cases, even high blood pressure, cardiovascular and cerebrovascular diseases, malignant tumor and so on are caused. In fact, all of these diseases are related to the spleen. There is an old saying as “it is easy to remove various types of coldness, but it is difficult to remove dampness, because dampness is sticky and turbid, as oil into flour.” Due to the heavy dampness in the body, different populations develop symptoms such as fatigue, poor appetite, unshaped stool, dark yellow skin, fat accumulation, and weakness and edema, severely affecting people's physical and psychological health. The traditional cupping and scraping in the traditional Chinese medical science also can achieve the effects of tonifying the spleen and removing the dampness, but the effects usually are not lasting enough.
Taking coarse cereals has had thousands of years of history in our country, and the functions of refreshing, relieving tension, and prevention and health care can be achieved through dieting. With the increasingly emerging problem of “sub-health”, the food therapy is more and more popular due to its advantages of being healthy and natural, moreover, with regard to problems easily arising, it is of critical significance to develop a health-care food having the efficacies of maintaining good health and tonifying the spleen by taking the cereals as a carrier, combining the precious experience of traditional Chinese health care and accumulation of good aspects of tonifying the spleen of the traditional Chinese medical science, and using technologies and methods of modern sciences, based on the homology between medicine and food.
Currently, similar health-care foods with the function of tonifying the spleen are already available in the market, but in most cases, the matching of different foods is chaotic, does not follow the pharmacology, and has relatively bad taste.